SnuffBomb's Creations
SnuffBomb's Creations H'ere, you will find information about his characters that he has created along with some facts that has been gathered throughout the social media. '''L'aughing Jack This character is one of SnuffBomb's most beloved characters, and the most well known throughout the internet and fangirls. Laughing Jack is a monochrome clown that attempts to murder children for his own pleasure. Bringing them nightmares, turning them insane, and stuffing their guts with candy. Many fans claim him either as a psychopathic clown killer, or as a very pervy clown. Though, in the actual cannon; this character is based on a child's imagination. And not in a very.. Er.. Pleasant way either. But, rather a disturbing way. His weapon of choice are his claws, and according to the fanbase (Perhaps in the canon); Laughing Jack carries an accordion to attract children with his theme song 'Pop Goes The Weasel'. Candy is his minor weapon of choice. Well, it's not more of a weapon, but rather an offering towards children, making them believe He is "A good clown" until their time comes. '''Appearance: He is 7'00 feet tall, monochrome ghost clown with razor sharp teeth, striped, pointy nose, ringed monochrome eyes, black, plumped lips with an eerie smile. Featuring large, sharp claws, feathered shoulders, striped top, dark-grey overalls (with a patch on his left knee-side of the overalls), stripped socks, and black shoes. Behind his back carries a string, and many wonder why he has it. As far as theories come; some say that his string is just there for no reason (Kinda like a prop), or when someone pulls it; he plays his theme with a music box inside his stomach. The REAL reason why he has it (according to SnuffBomb) is because in actuality, since Laughing Jack doesn't move his lips when talking, someone pulls the string, and with the voice box he carries inside his stomach, he can speak. Without it; he can't talk whatsoever. His Origin: Long story short; He was once an imaginary friend to a boy named Isaac Grossman back in the 1800s. After being abandoned by his "Best friend for life" for many years as he was trapped in a music box; Isaac returns as a murdurer, and slaughters his victims in front of Laughing Jack. One day, Laughing Jack decided he was going to try, and see what it feels like to murdure people by murduring Isaac himself. I gotta say; Isaac deserved it. Just sayin'. Years later, a boy named Will Grossman (Who is the great, great, great, great, great, great+ grandson) of Isaac Grossman becomes friends with Laughing Jack in the comic series, but in reality.. It's all uknown for now. Facts: -Before LJ's name was well, Laughing Jack; his name was going to be the Rake. But, after Snuffbomb found out that name was claimed already; he decided to name his character Laughing Jack, instead. -Laughing Jack is from London, according to the origin. Meaning he is brittish. (I think) -Jason The Toymaker seems to be inspired by this character. A little bit.. (Honestly) TOO inspired. -Laughing Jack is filled with simply just cotton. Meaning that the clown has NO bones, making him extremely flexible. -He has no dick in the canon, while in the fanbase; he does. This fact has been mentioned in the RETARD CLUB, where Kim Jong-Un was talking about the character. -The character's ORIGINAL voice (The actual voice) according to Snuffbomb; Laughing Jack's voice is somewhat like the creator's himself. Only more raspier, and the tone gets all bouncy, and shit like that. (badass Shit right there.) -There is a genderbendered, fan-made character named Laughing Jill which people thinks SnuffBomb created the character, when in actuality; he didn't. The original creator is the one who illustrated his comic Creeps. 'W'ill Grossman Will Grossman is the great (many greats) grandson of Isaac Grossman. After Isaac's death, many, MANY years later; Will took his title. (And his mask.) In the comic Creeps, Will Grossman is a student of the Underworld, learning how to become the greatest killer 'Anyone Has Ever Seen'. Yet, in the first day at the University, he embarassed himself in the front of the whole class by forgetting his pants. Leaving home afterwards in shame, and embarassment. According to the comic, Laughing Jack is Will's roomate, and only best friend. After the whole embarassment; Laughing Jack had the idea of taking Will to Mr. Smile's Pub (A bar in the Underworld) to cheer him up. From there, you can tell how their friendship is like. (Or you can simply notice it since Laughing Jack's first appearance in the comic series.) There isn't alot of information yet placed on Will, but soon; many facts, and secrets will be unfold by this teenage\young adult male very soon. Frankie Frankie is undead character, and the ONLY character (I guess.) that is not a creepypasta. A very grouchy character with a mysterious, quiet personality. But there's a reason why this character acts this way. Basically, this character is a character who mysteriously woke up in stitches on various parts of his body, and tries to find information on how he got this way, or what happened by asking folks around. Yet, almost everyone ran away from him. After giving up, a little girl finds him, and becomes friends with Frankie. Later on, he finds out the girl was stabbed 666 times in the chest by a knife, yet, by an uknown killer. Giving Frankie the biggest depression of his life, explaining why he drinks frequently in his life. In the comic Creeps, this character is basically like the Squidward of the comic serie. Grumpy, and always annoyed by his neighbors; Will Grossman, and Laughing Jack. (Those two are like Spongebob and Patrick in my eyes when it comes to botherin' Frankie.)